Harold Jordan (New Earth-Six)
History The End of Heroes When all the other Heroes began to die from the unknown plague, Hal Jordan spent his remaining time saving as many lives as he can all around the galaxy. On his last mission Hal came into contact with Sinestro, who was unaware of Hal's condition and attempted to beat him. The two fought in till Hal managed to overpower Sinestro and remove his ring. Moments after defeating Sinestro, Hal began to fully succumb to his sickness and lost his balance and all his remaining strength. Sinestro upon seeing his adversary very weak tries to help him knowing that he was not the cause of Hal's sudden weakness and would not allow him to die, believing that Hal didn't deserve such a death. Before Sinestro could get his ring back Hal shattered it in his palm and spoke his dying words: "Sinestro, you can't do anything now to help me... Its already to late.... I'm dying from a disease. A disease that killed almost every hero on Earth and has begun killing most of the Green Lanterns... Its only a matter of time before the Green Lantern Corp is to weak to defend against our enemies... It may be to ate for me, but there is a chance to save the corp and Earth.... That chance Sinestro is if you take my ring and become the Last and Greatest Green Lantern. I beg you, not as a rival, but as an old friends." Hal would quickly succumb to the illness after speaking his last words. Hal's ring would then fly off his finger and land on Sinestro making him the new Green Lantern of Earth. The Civil War of Evil Before Hal's soul ascended to the afterlife, it was taken and bonded to the Spectre who had lost his previous host. The process resurrected Hal, but bonded him to the Spectre Force. Hal would discover what happened when he awoke in an apartment in Gotham City surrounded by member of a street gang. Hal quickly used the powers of the Spectre and easily defeated them. Hal slightly confused about being chosen as the Spectre's host again, decides he better go back to his Coast City and figure out what he should do. Hal would use his Spectre powers to teleport himself to his apartment in Coast City. Upon arriving Hal changed his form into his civilian clothes and decided to tell his girlfriend Carol Ferris he was okay. Upon arriving at her apartment he discovered that she was gone. Hal decides to try to call her, but is quickly transformed into his Spectre form and is warped back to the apartment in Gotham. Confused Hal asks the Spectre force why it warped him back to Gotham, which it replies by saying that it only allowed him to go to Coast City to satisfy Hal so he would be willing to work with better as the Spectre, but decided to return him to Gotham, because it would take to long for Carol to return and Gotham needed him. Hal angrily tells the Spectre its not his choice and attempts to use his powers to leave, but is unable to due to the Spectre force. The Spectre force then tells Hal that if does what the he say Hal can be returned to Coast City and Carol and do what every he wants. Hal bitterly accepts the deal and asks the Spectre what he has to do. Spirit of Vengence in Gotham Due to the Spectre's direction, Hal began fighting crime in Gotham, by using the Spectre's powers to apply judgement to the criminals of Gotham. Hal began to apply this type of judgement to the Falcone Gang, which had controlled most of the crime around the apartment that Hal was using as a base. Hal would soon get a job at Wayne Aerospace, which was now under control of The Secret Society of Super-Villains in order to get a little knowledge of The Society. Category:Flight Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Magic Resistance Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Telepathy Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:New Earth-Six Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Reality Manipulation